An aircraft may include a variety of sensors capable of detecting turbulence and reporting information regarding the turbulence to the pilot of the aircraft. However, this turbulence information is often not forwarded by the pilot to authorities on the ground, or it may be forwarded in a very subjective and ad-hoc manner.